True love's kiss?
by Mia1995
Summary: Emma recently hire Captain Hook to work at the Sheriff's station. It goes pretty decently until Emma gets sick, but it's something she can't shake. Soon she becomes weaker and weaker by the day; everyone is thinking it's just the flue, but Henry knows is so much more than a flu.
1. Chapter 1

Regular story line

It's a calm day in Storybrooke , Cora and Captain Hook made their way to Storybrooke, but they Cora soon vanished and is no were to be found. Regina has no idea where she can be and is trying to be a good mother; she is actually doing a good job at it. Emma is sipping her morning coffee at Granny's and is reading the paper, she has spoken to Hook on occasions, but he is not to be trusted and quite frankly, never trust a pirate. The door opens and Henry runs to Emma's booth and sits across from her. Henry smiles wide at Emma, his eyes shine bright now every day.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Emma says and Henry nods

"Yeah, but I want to say hi before I go to the bus stop." Henry says as he looks at Emma's hair.

"You have something in your hair." Henry says as he gets out of the booth and walks towards Emma. His small fingers touch Emma's blonde hair, but he accidently pulls two strands of her hair.

"I'm sorry, but it was really stuck there." Henry says apologetically and Emma rubs her hair.

"Is okay, now go to school, see you later, okay?" Emma says as Henry leaves Granny's.

"Are you done, Emma?" Ruby asks as she passes by Emma's table. Ruby has her long wavy brown hair down and gives Emma a sincere smile.

"Yeah, thanks Ruby." Emma says as Ruby picks up the cup. Emma leaves the money on the table then heads out of Granny's.

Emma gets into her car and heads straight to the sheriff's station. She sees looks at the window to see Henry entering the bus and she lets smiles. She loves Henry unconditionally and would always protect him. She drives to the sheriff's station and opens the door. She sees someone she doesn't want to see, but he pops up at random.

"Hello love, miss me?" Captain Hook says as he gets up from the chair.

"What are you doing here?" Emma says as she hangs up her jacket.

"Most people say 'Nice to see you' or 'How are you doing?' is civil." Captain Hook says as he smiles wide.

"A pirate telling me how to act civil, that's a new one." Emma says as she heads to her office but Hook follows her.

"You can quit this hard to get act, I know want you want, love." Hook says as he leans closer to Emma.

"Yeah, for you to get away from me, you act like that when you want something, so spill." Emma says and Hook laughs.

"You caught me; I want to get a job. I need to spread my horizons." Hook says and Emma lets out a sigh.

"You're asking the wrong person." Emma says and Hook laughs

"I want to help people." Hook says and Emma looks confused

"You're not as sharp as I portray you to be. I want to work in the sheriff's station." Hook says and Emma laughs.

"You have to be kidding me, you and me in the sheriff's station?" Emma says laughing

"I like the 'you and me' part, but I want to get a job here." Hook says

"Why should I help you, because you double crossed us or don't you remember?" Emma says

"What can I say I miss fighting with you, we make a great team in more ways than one, don't you think?" Hook says as he gives Emma a subtle wink.

"You make me sick; I'll give you the job, if you promise to cool the Casanova act." Emma says as she hands hook a badge.

"Thank you, love, you won't regret it." Hook says as Emma gets up from her desk

"Where are we going?" Hook says

"Patrolling" Emma says as Hook gets up to hand Emma her jacket.

"Wouldn't want you to get sick, love?" Hook says as Emma shakes her head.

"I said to quit the Casanova act," Emma says as they leave the station.

"This isn't an act, love." Captain Hook says as they enter her car.

* * *

Regular story line: Dark house

Henry enters the house and lets out a wicked smile as he turns back to Cora. She walks up to a wooden table and gently places the two strands of Emma's hair into a blue liquid. Soon the blue liquid turns into a blood-red and she smiles. She closes the bottle and smiles.

"Soon" Cora says as she heads deeper into her house.


	2. Chapter 2: Faint

Regular story line

Hook looks at the window then to Emma; he lets out a faint smile and Emma catches him in the act. Emma rolls her eyes then let's out a sigh.

"What are you smiling at?" Emma says

"Aw, come on, you like working with me. We actually make a pretty good-looking team." Hook says laughing

"Behave, Hook, we have to be professional on the job." Emma says

"What about off the job?" Hook says

"Acquaintances and nothing more, got it?" Emma says and soon he gets a message from her phone.

"Is from Gold, apparently someone broke into his store. Can you behave yourself?" Emma says and Hook laughs

"I'm always on my best behavior, love." Hook says and Emma drives to Gold's store.

Regular story line: Gold's shop

Emma and Hook leave the car and Hook rushes to open the door for Emma.

"Lady's first" Hook says and Emma stands in front of the door.

"Since when did you become gentlemen?" Emma says

"When I saw Belle inside the shop, I want to make a good impression." Hook says and Emma enters the shop regretting that fact she hired him.

Mr. Gold's shop looks perfectly normal, but Mr. Gold looks a bit worried. Belle tries to calm down his nerves and it does work. Belle has her wavy brown hair down and she is wearing a blue summer dress.

"Look Sheriff Swan is here like I told you. Now can you try to ease up a bit?" Belle says in a soft whisper.

"Ah, so the crocodile has a little friend." Hook says and Mr. Gold looks up.

"Yes, but the crocodile can do something you can't." Mr. Gold says as he starts clapping his hands together.

"That' a good one, but let's see you do that trick without a head." Hook says as he walks towards Mr. Gold.

"Hook, behave or I'll send you back to the station." Emma says and Hook backs away.

"You sent me a message that you were rob, what was taken?" Emma says and Mr. Gold calms down.

"I had a book of deadly spells in my office, in a special safe that can't be open, but only with magic. Now whoever has the book can do anything purely evil." Mr. Gold says

"Do you have idea who might have the book?" Hook says calmly

"Who do you think Captain? Regina or the women, who came with, pick one." Mr. Gold says

"Cora, disappear the minute we stepped foot in Storybrooke." Hook says calmly then looks at Belle.

"You are beautiful women, you know that." Hook says and Belle looks down.

"I think we should go." Emma says and they leave the store, when Hook grabs the door.

"She's not into you, Casanova." Emma says as she leaves the store.

"She can tell her other friends about me, love." Hook says as they leave the store.

Emma gets in the car and looks at the car clock and lets out a frustrated sigh when she sees it's only 9:13 A.M. Hook looks at her then laughs at her frustration; it only upsets Emma more.

"You know who like my company." Hook says

"Yeah, but I like to see you." Emma says smiling

"Really, now where and when, love?" Hooks says with a seductive smile.

"In the dark" Emma says smiling and Hook smiles

"Okay and?" Hook says

"Behind a wall" Emma says and Hook looks at her.

"You see, I can be a jerk, but that was cold." Hook says

"I didn't think pirates had feelings." Emma says as they drive to Emma's apartment.

"What are we doing?" Hook says

"My apartment, maybe Henry's book can help us in a way." Emma says

"I can finally know where you live." Hook says smiling

"Can you please act professional for once?" Emma says as they drive to her apartment.

* * *

Regular story line: Dark house

The blood-red bottle is lighting up bright and Cora knows that it's time. Cora grabs the bottle and pours it into a tube. She gently holds the tube above a burner; beautiful red smoke leaves its liquid state and hovers around Cora's house. Cora turns off the burner and snaps her fingers.

"Go to the book." Cora whispers and the smokes quickly leave the house and Cora lets out a cold laugh.

* * *

Regular story line: Emma's apartment

The red smoke finds Henry's book and sinks into the book. The door opens, Emma and Hook enter.

"May I use your restroom?" Hook says

"Yeah, is down the hall." Emma says and Hook walks towards the restroom.

Emma grabs the book and opens the book; a huge amount of dust hit her face and she coughs violently from it. She soon feels light-headed and faints to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: I know what's in her heart

**I appreciate all the favorites and follows! If you don't mind, will you leave a review? I want to know if I portray Hook right. Thank you and enjoy the story. Also MAJOR Hook and Emma action(mostly Hook)**

Regular story line

Hook looks in the bathroom and lets out a sigh as he gazed at the bathroom mirror. He feels empty inside his heart and at time when he is alone, he thinks of Milah. He knows where Cora is, but he has to keep it as a secret for one reason: If he would to tell where her whereabouts are, someone will get severely hurt and he really didn't want that on his conscious. He grips on the sink tight then looks in the mirror one for time then he leaves the bathroom. The apartment is quiet, too quiet for Hook.

"I love your bathroom, it's very neat." Hook says smiling but it fades when he sees Emma on the floor. Hook rushes to Emma's side and touches her skin, its cold.

"Emma, wake up?" Hook whispers softly. Emma is not responding and Hook starts laughing.

"If this is your way of wanting mouth to mouth, I'll give you an A for creativity." Hook says laughing but Emma is not responding.

"Emma, wake up." Hook says now with concern and Emma starts fluttering her eyes.

"What happened?" Emma says as she rubs her head and looks at Hook, he looks worried.

"We were about to kiss and you fainted on the spot." Hook says smiling and Emma shoves him.

"Please, for once can you behave?" Emma says as she gets up from the floor. She loses her balance for a moment and falls into Hook's arms.

"Falling for me now?" Hook says

"No, please let me get the book." Emma says

"You can, but you'll have to let my arm go, love." Hook says and Emma bends down to get the book then heads to the table.

Emma starts looking at the table of contents to see anything about a spell book, but it doesn't mention it as much. Emma looks at the pages, but it looks blurry and her head start pounding. Hook glances at Emma and in his eyes, he is now worried about her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hook says with concern

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just recovering from the fall." Emma says as she rubs her head. Hook gets up from the chair and heads to the kitchen; he opens her cabinet and gets a mug. He then moves to another cabinet and finds some tea packets, he grabs only one. He turns on the faucet and places the mug under the running water. He later heats it up in the microwave and in a minute the water is warm, he places the tea bag.

He walks up to Emma with the mug and hands it to her. Emma looks up and is in a confused state.

"What's this for?" Emma says as she sips the tea

"It might help your headache, but if the tea doesn't work, I know another method that might work." Hook says as he gives Emma a seductive wink.

"You just killed the moment." Emma says as the headache soon intensifies and she places the mug on the table. Emma places her head down on the table and lets one tear fall down her face.

Hook gets Emma and guides her to her bedroom then removes her boots. He removes her jacket and places it neatly on her chair. He then gets her sheets and gestures her to bed.

"Get in and rest, I can walk back to the bed and breakfast." Hook says and Emma is taken a back from his sincere nature.

"Thank you will continue this tomorrow." Emma says as she gets into her bed and Hook tucks her in.

"Will you dream of me?" Hook says smiling

"You make me sick, Hook." Emma says laughing then has a bad headache again that she cringes from the pain.

"See you tomorrow." Hook says then leaves. Emma goes to sleep, but she has a war going inside her that it is working faster than Cora expected.

* * *

Hook P.O.V

I left her apartment, but something in me tells me that I should go back, but I need to give her space. When I look at her, I forget about all my pain, all of my painful memories, and she helps me move on. I may have found someone worth living for, but does she feel the same for me? What will she see in a pirate like me and with a hook for a hand, that's a real turn on? I'm closer to the bed and breakfast, but I hear footstep within a dark alley. I turn around to see Cora and she tells me to go in the ally.

I walk in to see her and she gives me a warm smile. She is in normal clothes and has her hair down.

"Did you spill my secret?" Cora ask

"No, your secret is safe. Now can I go?" I say

"Don't be rude, I have been thinking about you, Hook." Cora says as her fingers dance across my chest. I gently push her hand away and smiles.

"I'm not a piece of meat, dear. I'm a man after all." I say

"I can make you feel like one, Hook." Cora says and I turn away

"I'm pretty confident about myself, but thank you for the offer." I say

"Does Emma make you feel like one?" Cora says and I give her a blank stare.

"I seem to have hit a raw nerve, hmm?" Cora says and I try to speak but nothing.

"Why spend time with someone who doesn't what to be with you? Is that why you got that job?" Cora says as she puts at my badge.

"Well women love a man in uniform." I say

"I know what she wants and believe me, it's not you. Want makes you think she wants to be with someone like you?" Cora says and I stand here, speechless.

"You don't believe me? Well if you're curious, you know where I am." Cora says then disappears in a red smoke.

I leave the alley with a heavy heart and I wonder, is she right?

**Will Hook go see Cora about her offer? Does Hook believe Cora's words?**


	4. Chapter 4: Did you find your answer?

Regular story line: Bed and Breakfast

Hook enters the Bed and Breakfast to see Mr. Gold sitting in a chair; he gives a wicked smile to Hook. Hook closes the door and walks closer to Mr. Gold; Mr. Gold sits calmly in the chair with his hands on the cane.

"What are you doing here?" Hook asks as he walks to the dresser to remove his hook.

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Mr. Gold says as he gets up and looks at Hook's eyes.

"I was taking a nice stroll and something caught my eye. I saw you entering the ally with Cora, care to explain that?" Mr. Gold says and Hook tenses up.

"You must have mistaken me with another fellow." Hook says as Mr. Gold smiles

"You must be right, because maybe that person was foolish enough to make deals with her." Mr. Gold says as he leaves the room.

Hook lets out a long sigh then heads to take a shower. He lets the warm water hit his head and gracefully slide down his face. He was thinking about Cora's offer and he's still wondering if Gold is right.

* * *

Regular story line: Emma's apartment

Emma wakes up with the headache again and she starts to get out of bed, but her foot won't cooperate. It took Emma a while to get out of bed, but she regains feeling in her foot. Her headache is still the same and she lets out a soft cough as she makes her way to the bathroom. She takes a shower to help alleviate her headache, but she has pain in her right leg that she nearly falls forward in the shower. She catches herself, but then lets out a cough. She's happy that Snow White is out with Charming for the night and she has the house to herself. Soon Emma gets out of the shower and gets dried, but she seems to ignore the fact that the leg giving her pain has now developed a red mark. She has that pain again, but not in her leg, but oddly, in her heart.

Soon Emma makes it to her bed and tries to numb the pain by relaxing her body. Emma is thinking of why Hook was acting so weird today and why he was so caring about her. She hasn't seen that kind of behavior in a long time and she pushes all of it down.

* * *

Hook P.O.V

I left the Bed and Breakfast to go see Cora about that ability. I went into the forest and I keep looking back in case someone decides to follow me. I see a dark house up ahead with large patches of grass near the door. I knock on the door and the door opens slowly. I step inside to see Cora sitting in a chair; she has a huge smile on her face.

"You considered my offer. I guess pirates are very curious people, hmm?" Cora says as she gets up from the chair and walks towards me.

"Can we please make this quick." I say but she closes the door using magic. Her fingers dance across my chest and she smiles wide.

"This will hurt you, but you wanted to know the truth." Cora says as walks to a table. She does something, but I can't see what she is doing.

Cora walks towards me with a red liquid and hands it to me. I look at it and I drink the red liquid, it burns so bad. I started coughing then soon I walk towards her chair; my head starts hurting and my heart starts beating rapidly.

"Why did I ever hire him? He's so annoying, he thinks he's all that, but he isn't." Emma's voice says.

"You can now hear what she is thinking; it'll last for a few minutes." Cora says

"I can't stand him, I hate him so much, why did I ever hire that womanizer!?" Emma's voice says

"Why did he have to come here? I thought I lost him for good." Emma's voice says and soon the potion wears off.

"Did you get the answer you were looking for?" Cora says with a sincere face.

"Yeah, I did, thank you." I say as I leave the room.

"You'll find your true love one day, Hook." Cora says

"Problem with that is that she will never look for me." I say then leave the house

I guess I was wrong about her, and if she want to act like that fine by me. I'll treat her the way I treat my enemies. We'll be just acquaintances and that's it; I will not be made a fool by some women, who she thinks is tough, but she is just a broken wall. I'm stronger than her and I should have done what I should have done in the first place when I met here, drink.


	5. Chapter 5: I want to forget

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story! **

Regular story line: Granny's

Hook enters the diner and orders a drink; Ruby brings it quickly, but she knows something is wrong. Hook drinks his beverage quickly and orders another. Ruby notices that something is wrong by the third drink.

_What if I wanted to break__  
__Laugh it all off in your face__  
__What would you do?__  
__What if I fell to the floor__  
__Couldn't take all this anymore__  
__What would you do, do, do?_

Hook notices Ruby giving him a sincere look, but he tries to ignore it, it doesn't work. Hook pushes his drink aside and uses his good hand to let his fingers glide through his hair.

"Spill, what's going on with you?" Ruby asks as she serves a sandwich to a customer.

"What made you think something is wrong, love?" Hook says with a smile.

"First of all its only 1:17 and you just drank like three drinks in a row. Sounds like relationship problems." Ruby says as she walks away to take an order from someone.

Hook doesn't know what it can be, but he knows it's definitely not a relationship problem, well maybe it is? Ruby goes to the chef to hand him the order and returns back to Hook.

"I'm not upset or depressed, I'm celebrating." Hook says as he takes a sip from his third drink.

"Last time I checked people who are celebrating don't look at the cup for twenty minutes depressed and your eyes tell a different story." Ruby says

"What do they tell you, love?" Hook says in a seductive manner and Ruby smiles.

"They are screaming out that you are hurt and you actually care about someone." Ruby says as she gets the order from the chef and hands it to the customer.

They always say that the eyes are windows to your soul, but what happens when your soul is black? What happens when the only pure thing your soul sees, is just another fantasy that will never happen.

"So who is the person causing you all this pain?" Ruby says and Hook goes to a state of shock. He can't let Ruby know anything about him.

"It's just a girl I met awhile back, I loved her so much." Hook says as he takes a huge sip from his drink.

"What happened?" Ruby ask

"She's died." Hook says sadly then get up slowly. He pays for the drinks then leaves the diner.

_Come, break me down__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__I am finished with you_

Hook walks out of the diner and decides to head back to the Bed and Breakfast. He refuses to check up on Emma, since she doesn't appreciate his help then forget her. He wasn't meant to be attached to anybody, maybe is a sign that he only belong to Milah.

_What if I wanted to fight__  
__Beg for the rest of my life__  
__What would you do?__  
__You say you wanted more__  
__What are you waiting for?__  
__I'm not running from you_

* * *

Regular story line: Emma's apartment

Emma starts coughing again, violently and has a hard time getting up from her legs acting up. Emma is glad to be alone for the time being, but soon Henry will come and she doesn't want to get him to get sick. Emma soon bits her lip as the pain intensifies in her leg; she knows this has to be a really bad flu. Soon she hears a knock on her door, she walks slowly. It hurts to walk, she feels like she is walking on glass, but she smiles when she opens the door, it's Henry. Henry reaches to hug her, but Emma pushes back.

"Not today, I'm sick and I don't want you to get sick." Emma says in a raspy voice.

"Oh, I heard Mr. Gold was robbed today, is it true?" Henry says

"Yeah, someone stole one of his spell books." Emma says as she feels pain in her leg again.

"I'm going to get my book." Henry says as he goes to his book, but he notices something in his book. He sees like red powder on his book; he goes to the bathroom to get a small container.

Henry rushes back to his book and pours some of the powder in the container. Henry covers the container and heads to a bedroom. Henry later starts reading his book to see if this ever happened in the book.

* * *

Hook P.O.V

_Come, break me down__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__I am finished with you__  
__Look in my eyes__  
__You're killing me, killing me__  
__All I wanted was you_

I enter back to the Bed and Breakfast to cool off. I collapse on my bed and let out a heavy sigh and close my eyes. It was all fine until I see her face; she looks so beautiful that it killed me. I don't want to remember her anymore, why she is haunting me? I don't like her anymore, so why is her face appearing everywhere?

_I tried to be someone else__  
__But nothing seemed to change__  
__I know now, this is who I really am inside__  
__I've finally found myself__  
__Fighting for a chance__  
__I know now, this is who I really am_

I tried to take care of her and for matter? She hates me, I don't want to face her tomorrow, but I want to complete the case. I'm going to act like my same old self, then when this case is done, I wipe her off my memory.

_Come, break me down__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__I am finished with you, you, you__  
__Look in my eyes__  
__You're killing me, killing me__  
__All I wanted was you__  
__Come, break me down__  
__Break me down__  
__Break me down_

The worst kind of pain, knowing the truth and it's killing me in the inside. I close my eyes, but her face keeps popping up. It's a beautiful nightmare, but I want her away from me.

_What if I wanted to break  
What if I, what if I, what if I (bury me, bury me)_

**Song: The Kill- Thirty Seconds to Mars**

**Who was Hook dreaming about?**


	6. Chapter 6: Red mortem

Regular story line: Emma's apartment

Henry is reading his storybook carefully searching for clues, but he hits a dead-end. The storybook doesn't mention anything of red powder, so Henry goes to one person who might, Mr. Gold. Henry rushes out of the room then heads to Mr. Gold's shop. Emma didn't even see him because he ran so fast; Emma gets the throbbing pain in her arm and holds back her screams. This flu is strong and is not going away without a fight; Emma lets out a violent cough then heads to bed again.

* * *

Regular story line: Mr. Gold's shop

Mr. Gold is looking at the safe and wondering who broke into the safe. He hears the sound of bells; someone enters his shop. He leaves the room and heads to the door and he sees Henry with a container with red powder inside. Mr. Gold's eyes widen, because he knew where that came from. Henry goes to Mr. Gold and Mr. Gold meets him half way.

"What do you have there, Henry?" Mr. Gold ask

"I found it in my storybook; it showed up in my storybook this afternoon." Henry says as he places the container on the counter. Mr. Gold looks at it the red powder then heads to the back of his shop. Henry follows him into a place full of beakers and a Bunsen burner.

Mr. Gold pours the red powder into a round bottle and closes it. He later turns on the Bunsen burner on high then places the bottle above it. Soon the red powder turns into a blood-red smoke that it dying to get out of the bottle.

"Look like it wants to go back to the person it was supposed to get. This is not good, that person is now in grave danger." Mr. Gold says

"What's it called?" Henry ask

"Red mortem, also known as Red death" Mr. Gold says

"What does it do?" Henry ask

"It causes the victim to have flu like symptoms, but later on, they have difficulty moving their bodies, it first paralyzes their limbs little by little. First they have a hard time moving them, but they soon regain mobility back, however, they receive an immense amount of pain. Once they paralyze the limbs, it paralyzes the lungs then the heart. Depending on how the person reacts to it can be very fatal." Mr. Gold explains.

"Why is it called Red death?" Henry ask

"Because it leaves red marks on their victims, the marks can move unexpectedly." Mr. Gold says

"Is there a cure?" Henry ask

"Only true love's kiss, but that's a stretch." Mr. Gold says and Henry is just absorbing the fact that he had a deadly poison in Emma's apartment.

"As long as the person didn't open your book, it's okay, so at least you caught it in time." Mr. Gold says and the bell rings again.

"Thanks Mr. Gold, bye." Henry says then leaves the store and he catches a glimpse of Hook.

Hook waits patiently in the store for Mr. Gold to come out; hopefully Mr. Gold can fix his problem. Mr. Gold walks to the register to see Hook waiting for him.

"Such a lovely surprise Hook, but I'm closing up shop just now." Mr. Gold says but Hook stops him.

"I want to forget." Hook says

"Forget what, Hook?" Mr. Gold says smiling because he knows what he came here for.

"I want… to forget that I had feeling for someone, do you have something?" Hook says with pleading eyes.

"I actually do, Hook, but remember magic comes with a price." Hook says as he hands Hook a blue bottle and Hook looks at the bottle.

"Say the name of the person and all feeling you have for them will fly away." Mr. Gold says and Hook gives Mr. Gold the money then heads out of the store.

"Also, Captain Hook, you may have called me a coward, but what are you acting as now?" Mr. Gold says and Hook stops at the door then leaves.

* * *

Regular story line: Emma's apartment

The pain is too much for Emma as she wipes away tears coming out of her eyes. She hears the door open and its Henry; she has to let Henry go to Regina's house for a while. Emma painfully gets up from bed, but little does she know that Henry is looking at her. Henry is wondering if Emma was the target for the red powder.

"Henry, you need to stay with Regina for a while, okay." Emma says as she violently coughs.

"No, I won't, you're not sick, Emma!" Henry says and Emma nods her head.

"Yes, I am Henry; please go to Regina's house for a while, I don't want you to get sick." Emma says as Henry catches a glimpse of Emma's arm; she has a red mark. The mark looks like red smoke. Henry soon feels an immense amount of anxiety in his heart.

"Okay, I'll go to Regina's house. I'll go pack." Henry says as he goes upstairs to get his bag. Emma calls Regina about Henry staying for a while and Regina is fine with it.

Henry leaves the house and waves Emma goodbye.

Regular story line: Bed and Breakfast

Hook is sitting in his bed looking at the blue-bottle and wondering if he should take it. Hook removes the cork and starts thinking of her again.

"Emma" Hook says as he drinks the liquid from the bottle.

Soon Hook gets very sleepy and knocks out on the bed' for once he sleeps peacefully, because she hasn't entered his mind.


	7. Chapter 7: I don't love her

Regular story line: Regina's house

Regina is casually looking at the newspaper, but its removed from the trance when she hears the door. She gets up and walks to the door; she looks into the peephole and sees its Henry. Regina opens the door and smiles wide to see him; Henry hugs Regina because he is proud of the fact that she is trying to change.

"Emma called you, right?" Henry says and Regina nods her head.

"Yes, she said she didn't want you to get sick, are you hungry?" Regina says and Henry nods.

"Can I visit someone and I'll be back really soon, is that okay?" Henry asks and Regina nods her head. Henry runs to go see someone who might break the curse.

Regular story line: Bed and Breakfast

Hook is sound asleep and for once he is sleeping well. However, a knock on the door disrupts his sleep. Hook wakes up and gets out of his bed to see who is at the door. When he opens the door, it's someone he would not expect to see, Henry.

"I need to talk to you." Henry says urgently. Hook runs his eyes and lets out a groan.

"Does it have to be now, kid? I really haven't been sleeping well." Hook says and Henry nods. Hook gestures Henry inside and Henry enters inside hoping Hook will help him.

"Okay what is it that you want? I really want to go back to sleep." Hook says and Henry collects his thoughts.

"Emma is in danger and I need your help." Henry says and Hook just nods.

"What is it that you need me for?" Hook says

"Emma has been poisoned and maybe true…" Henry says but was interrupted by Hook.

"Whoa, why are you telling me this? Oh, you think that I can save her? Sorry to destroy your ray of sunshine, but that won't work." Hook says

"Why?" Henry ask

"Because I don't love Emma and she doesn't love me, get it?" Hook says and Henry is shock

"Are you sure, but I thought you did." Henry says

"I'm pretty sure, now can you please go?" Hook says as he opens the door. Henry walks out defeated.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice that blue-bottle? You can't forget about her, you know." Henry says then leaves the room.

"I already did, kid." Hook whispers as he closes the door.

* * *

Regular story line: Emma's apartment

Emma can't stop coughing, she has difficult time breathing, but she can wing it. Emma soon falls on the ground and feels extremely weak; she drags her weightless body across the floor, she coughs more and more, but speaks of blood comes out of her mouth. Pain radiates across her chest as she goes near the phone; she grabs the phone and weakly dials a number. Blood comes out of her mouth as she waits for the other person to answer.

"Hello?" The voice says in the other line. Emma coughs violently and now can't even breathe.

"Hook" Emma says weakly as she drops the phone. Blood oozes out of her mouth and soon everything flashes before her eyes and she goes limp.

* * *

Regular story line: Cora's house

Cora looks at the red bottle with Emma's essence goes black and she lets out a wicked laugh. Now she knows that one enemy is done and nothing can help Emma.


	8. Chapter 8: True love's kiss?

Regular story line: David's apartment

Mary Margaret kisses David tenderly on his lips after they ate their dinner. Their eyes are bright when they eye each other and as each day passes by their love grows stronger and stronger.

"How about we go back to my place and we can make up for lost time?" Mary Margaret says as she kisses David's neck.

"What about Emma? David says as he kisses her neck tenderly.

"She'll be working and I have a surprise for you, Charming." Mary Margaret says as she kisses his lips passionately.

"Then what are we waiting for?" David says as they leave the apartment.

* * *

Regular story line: Emma's apartment

David and Mary Margaret start laughing about what they are going to do. They both start passionately kisses each other, but Mary Margaret's eyes notice something and she pushes away for a moment. Mary Margaret turns to David as he turns on the lights. Horror fills their eyes as they notice a body on the floor, but not just any body, Emma's body. They rush to Emma to see her mouth is covered with blood and has blue lips.

"David, call an ambulance!" Mary Margaret says urgently

"We don't know how long she has been out, move aside." David says as Mary Margaret moves and David picks Emma up.

David cradles Emma in his arms and start panicking; Mary Margaret opens the door then they head to the hospital.

* * *

Regular story line: Hospital

Dr. Whales is walking out of a patient's room, but soon start running when he sees Mary Margaret and David holing a comatose Emma. Emma looks cold and limp with blood coming out of her mouth. Nurses start bringing a stretcher and David places Emma on it.

"What happened to her? "Dr. Whales says as he checks her pulse, it's slow and weak.

"We just came back home to find her like that. Will she be okay?" Mary Margaret says

"She's not breathing, get her a ventilator. Her pulse is weak." Dr. Whales says as they take her to a room.

"Let us see her?!" David says urgently

"Get them out of here, please!" Dr. Whales say as he tries to stabilize Emma.

Dr. Whales place the ventilator and start giving her compressions. Dr. Whales gives her five sets of compressions and soon, she has a stable pulse. Dr. Whales sees a red mark on Emma's leg and arms. Soon Dr. Whales leaves her room and meets David and Mary Margaret.

"How is she?" David asks as he holds Mary Margaret tight.

"It's bad, she has Red mortem." Dr. Whales says. David and Mary Margaret are in a state of shock.

"But how did she get it?" Mary Margaret says

"She got targeted by someone. Red mortem, unfortunately, works faster when someone has no true love. It looks like its spreading rapidly." Dr. Whales says grimly

"Is there a cure?" David ask

"Maybe true love's kiss, but that will be a long shot." Dr. Whales says and David starts to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mary Margaret says

"Going to see someone; stay here with Emma, in case of something." David says and Mary Margaret nods.

* * *

Hook P.O.V

I really need that nap and I finished leaving the shower when I hear a knock on my door. I hope is not that kid again, because I am no help to him. I open the door slowly, but the last person I want to see is here, David. He lunges at me and pins me against the wall.

"Look I'm flattered, but I don't go that way, now if your wife did this then we'll be in a different situation." I say and David pushes me harder against the wall. I look into his eyes and I see hate.

"I'm this close to killing you now, but I need answers." David says

"Well, I can't answer you properly with your forearm against my throat?" I say and David releases his grip.

"What did you do to Emma?!" David says and I'm in shock.

"Nothing, I didn't even touch ever." I say

"Lies, you sent that curse after her and if you don't fix this, well it looks like we will have two funerals to attend." David says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"She has Red mortem, now fix your mess." David says and I give him a confuse face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I wish you luck finding the cure." I say as I head towards the door.

"Are we done, David?" I say as I hold the door for him.

"How can you sit back while Emma is dying?" David says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Very easy, I'm doing it now." I say then David leaves.

Why does everyone think I like this girl, I did, but now whatever feeling I had for her have now left the building? Soon, a weird pain in my heart makes me clutch my chest. I kneel on the floor while gripping my chest; I looked at the window to see the sun setting down. I grab my coat and head out, I know someone who probably caused this mess and maybe fix mine.


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss me if i'm wrong?

Regular story line: Hospital

Mary Margaret has fear in her eyes as the doctors try to test Emma's reflexes, but she doesn't move. Mary Margaret lets her tears flow down freely as Dr. Whales goes to talk to her. Dr. Whales' eyes show sadness and worry for her mother.

"Her arms and legs are paralyzed; it's only a matter of time before her heart stops." Dr. Whales say and Mary Margaret nods as Dr. Whales leaves.

Mary Margaret walks slowly towards Emma's bed. Mary Margaret thinks that maybe true love's kiss can actually work for her. Mary Margaret leans in and kisses Emma's forehead, but nothing happens to her. A small tear escapes from Mary Margaret's face, and then Emma's fingers start to move a bit. Mary Margaret leaves the room to call David.

"She's paralyzed, David. Just please come back, bring Henry, please." Mary Margaret says crying on the cell phone.

* * *

Regular story line: Outside Bed and Breakfast

David hangs up the phone and tears start falling down from his face. He gets inside the car and goes to be Henry. The drive to Regina's house is short and David makes it to Regina's house within minutes. David leaves the car quickly and knocks on Regina's door. Regina opens the door and she knows what's happening; Henry walks towards David. Soon they both leave and Regina closes the door.

* * *

Hook P.O.V

I enter Mr. Gold's shop, but I now feel a throbbing pain in my heart. I feel my life escaping me. Mr. Gold gives me a sly smile and I soon fall on the ground from the pain. It hurts so much and Mr. Gold walks closer to me with a smile. Mr. Gold kicks me at my side then smiles.

"I have been wanted to do that for a while." Mr. Gold says and I get up slowly.

"What did you give me, crocodile?!" I say

"I see that the potion is counteracting, correct?" Mr. Gold says

"Fix it!" I shout

"Fine, kiss the one whose name you said in the bottle." Mr. Gold says and I nod

"The person, however, must be alive." Mr. Gold says as I leave the shop.

* * *

Hook P.O.V

_I never__  
__Said I'd lie and wait__ forever__  
__If I died we'd be together now__  
__I can't always just forget her__  
__But she could try_

I left Gold's shop, but I need to make it back to the hospital and maybe Emma can cure this. I run faster than ever, but it starts to hurt again. I'm running faster since now the pain has stopped for the time being.

_At the end of the__ world__  
Or the last thing I__ see__  
You are never__ coming home__, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the__ smiles __that are ever ever_

I'm now closer to the hospital and now my heart was hearting bad, I finally now made it to the hospital. I enter the double glass doors and I see David with Henry near Emma. I see him kissing Emma's forehead, soon Emma wake up and smiles weakly at Henry. I finally made it to her room, but David gives me a nasty glare.

"Dad, it's okay." Emma says weakly and I walk towards her.

"I need a favor, love." I say weakly

"What?" Emma says as she slowly closes her eyes.

_Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?  
And I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

I lean in and kiss her before it was too late for me. The pain in my heart left, but I didn't want to let go of her touch. I wanted to keep this moment forever, but her heart monitor gave out. Everyone pushes me away from her and they try to bring Emma back. It doesn't work, Emma was now gone and Dr. Whales gives a grim face.

"It was too late, I'm sorry." Dr. Whales says, but now the pain in my heart comes back.

This pain is like no other, it's the kind of pain that you wish death would come already and rip it out of your chest. It's the kind of pain when you see someone you love, loving someone else. I walk over to Emma's bed and look at her pale skin.

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

I gently touch her pale skin and a slient cry escapes from my lips. I finally met someone who can actually take my pain away and now, she's gone. First Milah and now Emma, I'm cursed to not find any love. I want to hug Emma again, I want to hold her close, I want to feel her heartbeat against mine, and I want to tell her that I love her.

_If I fall  
If I fall  
(Down)_

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home, never coming home  
Never coming home, never coming home_

I hold her limp hand tight; I lean in closer to her and kiss her forehead tenderly.

"Come back to me, love. You know I need you here with me, not up there. Please come back to me, I lost Milah and I won't lose you either." I whisper and my tears are falling down.

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna_

One of my tears fall upon her small face and Emma flutters her eyes. Her eyes meet mine and she lets out a wide. She lets out a gentle laugh and I start laughing too.

"What is it, Love?" I say smiling

"I didn't think pirate can cry." Emma says smiling

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but I think you aren't dead, love?" I say smiling

"Well what happens if you're really wrong?" Emma says smiling

"Let's say you're in the desired position, but in the wrong location." I say smiling and she kisses me tenderly. It feels so good and I never felt so alive.

**Song: The Ghost of You- My Chemical Romance**


End file.
